One Word
by jounint7
Summary: The Pie Maker found another soul to love. As it happens, the mystery and tragedy of it keep the connection alive between Ned and the soul whom he'd brought back to life. But it's a painful truth, a never-ending plea for freedom and love. Disclaimer: This is an alternate universe. Please feel free to comment. I'd be happy to make things awesome for you!


This was brought about by a challenge I put up with myself: to write a story using single-syllable words. So, please forgive the awkward sentences. I hope you like it!

I came back to the yard. It is cold and dark. The gray clouds hid the moon, and the air bore the scent of fresh leaves. It makes me sad and glad at the same time: sad due to the meek night and glad for the fact that I could just dream the hours away. But in truth, grief and fear lurk in my soul. Grave things flash in my mind: what if I did not turn my back on Ned; where could we be now if I did chose to brave the risks; whom did I turn out to be if I just let him change me.

Three years have passed since that night. Back then it felt as if I can just lose all that I have, give up, and wait for the world to cave in on me. I failed a lot of times, in a lot of ways. And fool that I was I thought that the last thing left for me to do is to sit and wait for what the night will bring me. With each day, as the sun wakes me up to a new fool's morn, I heave a sigh of gloom. I grew numb and my wounds healed in the midst of the cuts that each breath gave me. But the gods mocked me and sent Ned.

It was love. I knew from the time I laid eyes on him, when I woke up from death. Sense did not give up on me yet. I asked him to give me back my life, to save me from the pit I just came from. I swore to him I'd live a life far from my old one, and to hide from the crowd that I used to be in.

But it was not the kind of love that I would, or could, take pains for. It was too much for me, that I did treat it is a jape when Ned asked me out and told me how plain things are for us—he thought of me as his chance to prove his worth, his real self, his part in my life. I laughed like a crazed one. The look in his face did not shift. His mind is made up, and I am caught in the midst of a blur.

He held the world in one hand and picked up my heart with the free one. He dared for five years, kept up with my odd ways, and helped me clear my head. Ned tried, pressed on, went through it all. Fate was at his side, and soon he swept me off my feet.

Ned was the worst and best part of me. Yet, I forced him out of my way, out of pride and sheer love for the night, for dreams that feed my psyche with a love cloaked in false guise. I had urged him to love his own self, as he is pure and just, while I am a fiend and have a vague view of the world.

I did not think that I could catch up with his pace. What we had is too fine to last a life. I did not trust that such a thing—a kind of warmth that cures the pain—suits me. I would tell him that I doubt I could meet his needs and he'd just give me a look that casts grace on my lack of faith. I would make him feel my guilt and he'd hold me to free me from it. I would taunt him to drive him mad but he would just laugh and say nice words to me. There was no way I could make him look down on me. So in the end I had to tell him that I could not give him more love than what bit I give my own self. He knew that, just like he knew what could break the walls that I've built. But I still found luck and a few last bricks saved me from him.

I cried for a cause I know not up to now. For a time I thought of a new love, but none like Ned came my way. So I went back to the old me, on my own, clammed up, coiled in a nook. Yet the yard kept me up at some nights, and it proved cruel in a few times. So on the third year, for the nth time, I let the night lead me to where a gaze and a voice changed me with the wrong side out.

It was cold and dark.

A thought came to me. A wish, if that's the right word for it. I thought that if fate would be kind once more it would grant me an end to all this. I would be glad to leave it to the gods, to take me to a place with no balls and chain, where I can just sit in awe of what lies at the end of life.

There was none else to do but to look up and pray. As I watch the earth moved with the glide of the bright lights, the night crept at my side with a sweet shock. When I looked at it, I saw the same eyes that used to gaze at me while I cry my heart out, the same soul that used to fill half of mine. I looked at Ned, with hope in my heart and fear in my eyes. I saw him read me like a book, as he used to do. I felt bare, shame run through my veins. And then he grinned, and all doubts in me did melt like ice in the sun.

I breathed a new air.

"I did not think that you'd...well...come."

"I left the note where you'd see it. Even when it's cold and dark."

"But...why?" The words were gone as soon as tears welled my eyes.

"You called for me."

"It was just a wish...a word in the wind."

"It reached me. I heard you."

"Sorry."

"I walked out, yes, you made me walk out. But it was me who brought you back to life. I had you in my mind since then."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. "So, you heard me, Ned. Can we put an end to this?"

"Why?"

"This ain't right in the first place. I was dead. I WAS. It should have been the end of me."

"But it was my fault. I woke you up. I had to. I did need to find out the truth from you. You helped me in turn."

"Still."

"Then why don't you just throw your arms on me?"

I just sat there. Guilt and grief hung in the air.

"If you'd just do that...you can...die again...but this time...it would be in my arms."

"You...a jerk." It was all the I could say.

Ned laughed. "I told you back then: I won't let you go."


End file.
